Key of Heart
by AllRiseFishylver
Summary: Hyukjae: "Saying something that is difficult to accept is very painful, but more painful again if we do not say it at all."


Title : Key of Heart

Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Yesung

Rating : T

Genre : YAOI / Romance / Hurt / Comedy (Little)

Length : One Shoot / Completed

EunHae forever! ^^ Love them!

FF yang super gaje, typo(s) berantakan.. -_-

FF ini termotivasi dari lagu + MV BoA – Key of Heart

Gak sama-sama amat sih..

Pair : Gak tau HyukHae, gak tau HaeHyuk -_-

Pokoknya FF EunHaeHyuk ^^

Note : The quotes are a little of BoA – Key of Heart's lyric.. ^^

Warning : YAOI (NO YADONG!)

Don't like, don't read ^^

Selamat membaca ^^

#MYEONGJI SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL

*Hyukjae POV

TETTTT! Bel pulang berbunyi, siswa – siswi keluar dari kelasnya masing – masing dengan penuh semangat, sekolah memang menyenangkan karena kita dapat bercanda ria dengan teman-teman kita, terutama ada namja yang sangat aku sukai, Lee Donghae. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, itu Donghae yang berkata, namun aku berbeda, aku menganggapnya lebih dari kelas itu, hanya tinggal aku dan Donghae.

"Donghae-ya.."

"Ne?"

"Besok hari minggu, bukan?"

"Tentu, ada apa?" Donghae menjawab sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam tas hijau bergambar nemo kesayangannya.

"Ahh, ani.. Gwaenchana.." Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"_Aisshh, Hyukjae! Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Sangat tidak penting dan membosankan! Tapi, sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin dekat dengan namja ini.. Aku ingin pergi keluar bersamanya.. Yaa.. lupakan saja! Kau berharap terlalu banyak!" _

tiba-tiba..

"Hyukjae-ya?"

AAAAAAAA! Wajahnya! Sangat dekat denganku!

"Ah ne... Kau mengejutkanku!"

"Salah kau! Melamun saja saat aku tanya."

"Mianhae.."

"Arasseo.. Kajja! Kita pulang!" Donghae berjalan keluar kelas sambil terus menggenggam tanganku.

"_Aisshh, Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau menggenggam tanganku! Kau membuat wajahku merah!" _aku terus menundukkan kepalaku, aku tak mau wajahku terlihat merah olehnya. Dasar nemo! Terus membuat jantungku berdebar kencang!

"Hyukjae-ya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu.."

"Mwo?"

"Ehmm..."

"Apa? Kau membuatku penasaran."

"Apa kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Yaa! Bicaralah! Apa itu?"

"Aku bingung, apa yang harus aku ucapkan."

"Nemo gila! Kau terus membuatku penasaran! Dari kemarin, kau mengatakan hal yang sama! Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Yaaa, aku takut kau menertawakanku!"

"Mana mungkin aku menertawakanmu, bicara saja tidak!"

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat Hyukjae-ya. Kau juga tak pernah menceritakan masalahmu padaku!"

"Arasseo, mulai detik ini aku akan menceritakan semua masalahku! Semua! Kajja, katakan!"

"Aisshh... kau terus memaksaku!"

"Kau menyebalkan, Donghae-ya! Kau yang membuatku penasaran! Kau juga yang marah karena aku memaksamu mengatakannya!"

"_IKAN NEM O GILAA! Aku memang menyukaimu, juga menyayangimu. Tapi kelakuannya, seperti anak kecil! Aku muak!" _aku berjalan terlebih dahulu. Aku marah! Dia memang ikan yang sangat menyebalkan!

"Yaaa! Hyukjae-ya! Waeyo? Mengapa kau pergi? Mian! Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah."

Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan membalikkan badanku ke arah Donghae.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan! Kau tak pernah membuatku nyaman dengan sikapmu itu, Donghae-ya! Bisakah kau merubahnya! Bisakah kau sedikit serius? Aku selalu mendengarkan keluhanmu, aku selalu menerima rengekanmu, aku selalu berusaha untuk bersabar akan kelakuanmu yang seperti anak SD, aku menerima itu semua! Tapi kau... tak pernah! Aku melakukan ini semua karena..."

"_Aishh! Hyukjae! Bisakah kau lebih hati-hati dengan ucapanmu itu? Kau memang bodoh! Untung saja kata-kata bisa aku tahan, jika tidak.. AAA!"_ pikirku.

Aku pun kembali meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terbujur kaku. Mengapa dia selalu seperti ini? Masalah kecil berubah besar karenanya! Dia tak pernah mau dewasa! Mengerti aku saja susah untuknya, mana mungkin dia mengerti hatiku sekarang ini. Aku tau aku sakit, dia namja yang menyukai seorang yeoja, bukan namja sakit sepertiku! Bangunlah, Hyukjae! Sebelum kau terjatuh lebih sakit lagi.

"Hyukjae-ya! Hyukjae-ya!" aku mendengar dia memanggilku, namun aku tak bisa memperlihatkan wajahku yang basah karena kecengenganku! Aku terus berjalan, aku dengar langkah kaki yang semakin cepat ke arahku.

"Hyukjae-ya! Mianhae! Aku terlalu kekanak-kanakkan untukmu! Aku tak pantas mendapatkan perhatianmu! Hyukjae-ya, dengarkan aku!" Donghae terus mengejarku. Tiba-tiba ia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku, membalikkan badanku.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku tak ingin mengatakannya sekarang karena saat ini bukan saat yang tepat. Aku tidak bermaksud -ya? Kau menangis?"

"Donghae-ya. Aku mau pulang. Bisakah kau membiarkanku pulang? Kau, pulanglah! Kau belum makan, bukan? Ppali!"aku menyuruhnya pulang.

"Tapi, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu seperti ini? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Andwae.. pulanglah!"

"Arasseo.." Donghae pun pulang, menaiki sepeda motornya.

"_Mianhae, Donghae. Aku sering membentakmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tau, namun kau tak pernah mengerti."_

*Donghae POV

Aku pun menaiki sepeda motorku untuk pulang. Dia memang keras kepala. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya terkejut dengan hal yang akan aku ucapkan.

"Asal kau tau, Hyukjae.. aku sangat menyayangimu! Aku melakukan hal itu, membuatmu marah, membuatmu kesal, hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu. Aku hanya ingin seluruh perhatianmu hanya padaku saja.. Namun, aku berjanji, aku akan mengatakannya padamu, Hyukjae-ya.."

#HYUKJAE's DORM

*Author POV

"Aku pulang.." Hyukjae pulang dengan wajah kusut.

"Ahh, kau sudah pulang." Yesung menyapa Hyukjae, ia merupakan kakak laki-laki Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, tanpa menyapa balik Yesung.

"Hyuk, kau terlihat kusut. Ada apa?" Yesung duduk di samping Hyukjae, khawatir melihat Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat kusut.

"Ani, gwaenchana. Hyung, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Mwo?"

"Apa benar bahwa seorang namja bisa menyukai seorang namja?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau berbicara aneh."

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Jawablah."

"Hyung pikir itu benar, seorang namja bisa saja menyukai seorang namja, ada yang salah?"

"Hyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Katakan.."

"Kau tau Donghae? Teman ku sejak kecil?"

"Kau bercanda, Hyuk? Mana mungkin aku tak tau?! Kau amnesia atau apa?"

Hyukjae terkekeh, namun matanya masih sembab.

"Aku... Aku takut mengecewakanmu, hyung.."

"Ada apa? Bicaralah?"

"Hyung... aku menyukai Donghae!" air mata Hyukjae tak terbendung lagi, ia benar-benar menangis plus cengeng kali ini. Menangis dengan suara keras.

"Yaa! Bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu?"

"Aku tak bisa, hyung! Aku tak bisa melepaskan perasaanku padanya!" Hyukjae menangis keras.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melepaskan perasaanmu! Hyung bilang, kecilkan suaramu!"

Hyukjae menatap hyungnya kemudian memeluk erat hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Aisshh, kau sangat cengeng, Hyuk! Dengarkan hyung baik-baik.." Hyukjae masih tetap erat memeluk Yesung.

"Hyung.. mianhae! Aku sakit, hyung! Mian, kau mempunyai dongsaeng sakit sepertiku! Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku bodoh, aku sakit, sama sekali tak bisa membanggakanmu! Tapi aku tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaanku.."

"Hyukjae, kau jujur dan mau menceritakan masalahmu pada hyung itu sudah cukup. Tak perlu kau menjadi juara kelas, tak perlu kau sejenius apa, aku hyungmu, aku menyayangimu. Dengar Hyuk, setiap orang memiliki hak untuk mencintai orang lain, mana mungkin hyung melarangmu mencintai Donghae, itu hakmu. Hyung tak merasa malu sedikitpun, hyung bangga kau jujur. Sebaiknya kau ungkapkan isi hatimu padanya, sebelum kau kehilangannya.." Yesung memang hyung yang sangat pengertian.

"Tapi hyung, mana mungkin dia menerima namja sakit sepertiku? Bagaimana apabila dia menjauhiku jika aku mengatakannya? Aku tak mau."

"Hyuk, kau harus berani! Meskipun sakit, namun lebih sakit lagi apabila kau kehilangannya. Percayalah pada hyung, Donghae anak yang baik, dia pasti menerimamu apa adanya."

"Hyung, tanpa hyung di sini, aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Gomawo hyung.."

"Ne, cheonma. Ppali, kau mandi, hyung akan membuatkan makanan untukmu."

"Ne, hyung.."

Hyukjae berjalan menuju kamarnya, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berwarna silver kesukaannya. Tiba-tiba.. DRRTTT! DRRTTT! iPhone Hyukjae bergetar. Hyukjae mengoreh-ngoreh tasnya, menatap layar iPhone silver kesayangannya.

"Donghae?" Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian membuka pesan yang ia terima.

From : Donghae My Nemo

_Hyukjae-ya.. Mianhae, aku telah membuatmu sedih. Mian, aku sudah banyak mengecewakanmu dan membuatmu tau, kau marah padaku. Tunggu aku, besok, di taman, tepat di bawah pohon tempat kita bersama saat kita masih kecil.. Kau tak lupa kan? Pukul 07.00 pm, kau akan tau apa yang akan aku katakan padamu, Hyukjae.._

"Donghae, aku akan datang. Aku takkan mengecewakanmu. Aku berjanji, aku akan mengatakannya padamu, walau sakit, walau mungkin kau akan menjauhiku, walau kau akan membenciku. Mianhae, Donghae..."

Air mata Hyukjae menetes. Tak lama, Hyukjae tertidur, karena lelah akan perasaannya sambil memeluk iPhone kesayangannya itu.

Keesokkan harinya...

#DONGHAE's DORM

*Donghae POV

"Hari ini, saatnya.. Hyukjae... Kau akan tau, kau yang selalu ingin tau, namun... apakah ini semua akan berjalan lancar? Aishh! Donghae, kau harus yakin, demi Hyukjae-mu.."

Aku mempersiapkan segalanya. Bunga, boneka monkey, photo-photoku dan Hyukjae saat bersama.

"Apa lagi? Ya! Surat! Aku butuh itu! Jika aku tak sanggup berbicara langsung padanya, aku bisa memberinya surat. Baiklah, surat! Aku akan menulisnya.."

Aku menulis seluruh perasaanku pada Hyukjae, semoga Hyukjae mengerti..

"Selesai! Hyukjae, aku tak sabar menunggu malam. Aku akan bertemu dengannya, aku tak percaya ini!"

Aku pun memasukkan surat ke dalam amplop berwarna biru, beserta photo-photo saat kami bersama. Semua yang telah kupersiapkan kumasukkan ke dalam sebuah tas.

"Malam ini, Hyukjae.. Kau takkan penasaran lagi apa yang akan aku katakan.."

#HYUKJAE's DORM

*Hyukjae POV

"Huahhh! Jam berapa sekarang? Sepertinya sudah siang." aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menoleh sejenak ke arah iPhone ku

"Donghae, aku akan datang.. membawa perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

1 jam kemudian..

Aku keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu. Terlihat Yesung hyung yang sedang asik menggigiti kuku tangannya sambil melihat acara TV.

"Hyung, nanti malam aku akan pergi." Aku duduk di sebelah Yesung hyung.

"Kemana?"

"Ke taman.."

"Mau apa?"

"Bertemu seseorang.."

"Siapa?"

"Donghae.."

"Ada acara apa?"

"Molla.."

"Dimana?"

"Di taman, hyung.."

"Dengan Donghae?"

"Ne.."

"Emm.. naik apa?"

"Delman, hyung. Naik taxi lah!"

"Empp.. Memang jauh?"

"Ya, lumayan.."

"Ongkos taxi berapa?"

"Sesuai jarak hyung."

"Taxi itu mobil buat umum itu ya?"

"Hyung, kau berniat mengajakku bicara apa mengajakku berkelahi? Jika kau sedang menikmati kuku mu itu ya sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Kau membuat mood ku memburuk." Aku kesal dengannya, dia terus saja menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya. Bisa-bisa habis itu jari, sekarang saja jarinya pada pendek-pendek.

"Apa salah hyung? Hyung hanya bertanya. Wajar kan?"

"Iya wajar. Tapi pertanyaanmu diulang-ulang, hyung." Aku berkata sambil cemberut.

"Ne, mian.. Apakah kau akan bertemu dengannya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Ne... Ani... Ne... Aissh aku tak tau."

"Ya! Bagaimana kau ini, Hyuk? Sia-sia saja hyung bicara panjang lebar padamu kemarin!"

"Arasseo. Aku akan mencobanya. Tapi yang menyuruhku bertemu itu Donghae, hyung. Bukan aku!"

"Itu kesempatanmu untuk bicara!"

"Arasseo.. Hyung kau menakutkan!"

"Jika kau keras kepala!"

"Ne, hyung. Aku makan dulu."

"Ne.."

Pukul 06.30 tiba..

Aku pun mengenakan pakaianku, memakai jaket karena hari sudah malam.

"Jam 07.00, Donghae.. Aku akan datang.."

Aku mencari taxi, sambil ditemani Yesung hyung. Aku tak menyangka, ini saatnya, aku harus jujur. Entah apa yang akan aku rasakan. Sakit, pahit, aku tak tau. Namun aku sudah menyiapkan diriku, bahwa aku akan mengatakannya.

"Hyuk, kau siap?"

"Ne, hyung.. Doakan aku.."

"Ne..Hyung juga akan pergi, menemui teman."

"Ne, hyung. Jaga dirimu.."

"Hyuk, kau juga."

Aku dalamperjalanan menuju taman. Tiba-tiba.. DRRTT! DRRTTT! iPhone ku bergetar. Aku pun menatap layar iPhone ku. Ternyata panggilan dari Donghae. Aku tak tau, aku harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Namun aku memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Ne, Hyukjae-ya? Kau akan datang, bukan?"

"Emm.."

"Hyukjae-ya?"

"Ne.. Aku akan datang."

"Tunggu aku... Hyukjae.."

Aku menatap layar handphone-ku. Donghae, namja yang aku sayangi. Apa yang akan dia perbuat hari ini?

30 menit kemudian..

Aku sampai di taman, tepatnya di bawah pohon tempat kami bersama sejak kecil. Aku terdiam, kedinginan, namun aku akan tetap menunggumu, Lee Donghae..

#DONGHAE's DORM

*Donghae POV

"Hyukjae, tunggu aku..."

Aku pun membawa tas yang berisi benda-benda yang telah aku siapkan untuk Hyukjae. Menuju sepeda motorku, aku tersenyum, tak menyangka hari ini telah datang. Dimana antara Hyukjae menjadi milikku seutuhnya, atau Hyukjae menjauhiku selamanya. Aku pun memulai perjalananku menuju taman.

#On The Way to The PARK

*Author POV

Donghae tak sabar bertemu dengan namja yang ia sukai itu, Hyukjae. Ia terus menoleh ke arah jam tangan hitam yang ia pakai. Namun sesuatu tak terkira...

BRAKKK! Motor Donghae bertabrakan dengan sebuah mobil truk karena ia melaju terlalu cepat dan tak hati-hati melihat ke arah jalan. Truk yang bertabrakan dengan Donghae langsung lari, tak peduli akan keadaan Donghae. Semua orang berkerumun. Sepeda motor Donghae rusak parah, Donghae tak sadarkan diri. Tak lama kemudian...

"Aigooo.. Ada apa itu?" Yesung yang sedang berada di dalam taxi tiba-tiba menghentikan taxi yang sedang ia tumpangi.

"Perasaanku tidak enak.. Hyukjae-ya.. Wae aku ingat padanya? Aishh, lebih baik bila aku melihat apa yang terjadi di sana." Yesung keluar dari taxi, menuju kerumunan orang.

"Mianhae, mianhae.." Yesung meminta sedikit jalan agar dia tau apa yang terjadi. Ketika Yesung melihat apa yang sedang terjadi...

"Omo! Donghae-ya! Aigo! Apa yang terjadi?" Yesung langsung merangkul badan Donghae.

"Darah! Dia pasti mengalami pendarahan! Bagaimana ini! Mian, aku meminta bantuan! Jebal, hubungi rumah sakit! Sekarang!" Yesung meminta orang-orang yang berada di sekitar kejadian untuk menghubungi rumah sakit. Seluruh orang yang berada di sekitar tempat kejadian ikut membantu.

"Aku harus menghubungi Hyukjae! Tapi, ia pasti terkejut. Apa Donghae belum bertemu dengannya? Aisshh! Ini rumit!" Yesung kebingungan, ia tak tau harus melakukan apa saat itu.

"Apa lebih baik aku berpura-pura jadi anak ini? Aisshh.. Mian, Donghae.. Aku pinjam pulsa mu dulu." Yesung mengoreh handphone Donghae, kemudian mulai menulis pesan pada Hyukjae.

#PARK

*Hyukjae POV

Donghae.. Hanya namja itu yang berada di pikiranku sekarang.

"Mengapa perasaanku tak enak? Aisshh, Hyukjae! Berpikirlah positif!"

Aku terus menunggu namja yang akan bertemu denganku malam itu. Dengan keadaan dingin, aku sangat membutuhkan kehangatan darimu Lee Donghae. Aku terus menggosok-gosokkan tanganku, berusaha membuat badanku tetap hangat. Aku pun terus menatap iPhone silver kesayanganku.

"Pukul 07.30.. Donghae, dimana kau? Aku yakin, dia pasti datang. Aku tau dia, kali ini dia serius. Tapi... Donghae, sampai kapan aku menunggu.."

DRRTT! DRTT! iPhone ku bergetar, aku langsung menatap layar iPhone ku..

"Donghae?" Donghae mengirimiku pesan. Aku langsung membuka pesan darinya.

From : Donghae My Nemo

_Hyukjae-ya.. Mianhae, telah membuatmu menunggu. Bisakah kau datang ke perempatan dekat rumahku sekarang? Aku menunggumu. Hyukjae..._

"Wae? Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang akan dia perbuat? Tak mungkin dia mengerjaiku." Aku bingung dengan sikapnya. Ada apa?

Aku pun segera mencari taxi untuk menemuinya. Dalam perjalanan untuk bertemu Donghae, hatiku terus dihantui perasaan tak enak. Tak seperti biasanya..

"Donghae, kau pasti baik-baik saja.. Aku yakin, kau takkan mengecewakanku."

#CROSSROAD

*Author POV

Yesung masih mendekap Donghae, menunggu ambulance untuk segera membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit.

"Hae, bangun! Jebal... Hyukjae menunggumu.. Kau takkan mengecewakannya,bukan? Hae, Hyukjae ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.. Kau harus bangun! Aku yakin, kau takkan meninggalkannya! Hyukjae tersenyum saat malam ini tiba.. Dia pergi dengan senyuman, mana mungkin kau tega membuatnya pulang dengan tangisan! Hae! Hae!" Yesung terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae yang masih berlumuran darah dari kepalanya dan menangis tanpa henti.

"Hyukjae.. Dia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakannya. Aigoo, aku tak tau harus berkata apa saat ia datang.."

*Hyukjae POV

"Donghae.. aku akan bertemu denganmu.. sebentar lagi.. Aku akan mengatakannya.." aku tersenyum, meskipun hatiku masih dihantui rasa tak enak.

Sampai di perempatan, aku mencari-cari sosok namja mirip ikan yang sangat aku cintai. Namun, aku tak menemukannya. Yang aku temukan hanyalah kerumunan orang..

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya banyak orang berkumpul di sekitar sini." Aku merasa sedikit aneh, karena biasanya di sekitar rumah Donghae jarang ada kerumunan orang seperti itu.

Aku pun berniat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. DeGG! Mengapa perasaanku tiba-tiba sakit? Ahh, mungkin aku hanya masuk angin, karena sedari tadi kedinginan di taman. Tapi, jika aku bertemu dengan namja bernama Lee Donghae itu, aku yakin rasa ini akan lenyap.. Aku pun masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu, di sana aku melihat Yesung hyung.. Namun aku tak tau siapa yang sedang dipeluk olehnya.

"Hyung, ada apa ini? Ada kecelakaan? Itu siapa? Teman yang akan kau temui?" Aku tak tau siapa yang berada dalam pangkuan Yesung hyung, karena Yesung hyung mendekap orang itu terlalu dalam ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Hyuk?! Bisakah kau duduk di sampingku?" Yesung hyung menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya.

"Mwo?"

"Duduklah.. Kau tau namja ini?"

"Nuguya?"

"lihat baik-baik.."

Aku pun menatap orang itu dalam, tiba-tiba hatiku sakit.. Sakit sekali.. yang tak tertahankan..

"Hyung..."

"Hyuk, tabahlah.. "

"Hyung..."

"Hyuk, tabahlah!"

"Hyung!"

"Hyukjae! Aku mohon, kau harus tabah!" Yesung hyung langsung mendekapku erat dan dalam. Aku melamun, terdiam, tak dapat bicara, membatu, aku serasa berada di dunia yang berbeda untuk sejenak.

"Hyuk, hyung tau ini sakit!"

"Hyung.. aku dimana? Apakah aku berada di dunia mimpiku? Bangunkan aku, hyung.. Aku mohon.. Sekarang.. Donghae sedang menungguku, aku tak mau mengecewakannya.. Aku mohon, bangunkan aku hyung!" aku melepas rangkulan Yesung hyung dan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya, memintanya untuk membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk ini..

"Hyukjae! Sadarlah! Ini Donghae! Dia membutuhkan rangkulanmu! Sadarlah!"

"Ani! Ini bukan Donghae! Ia sedang menungguku di taman! Aku harus pergi! Donghae menungguku, hyung! Aku tak mau mengecewakannya!" Aku berdiri dengan kaki yang lemas, berniat kembali ke taman, namun Yesung hyung menarik lenganku.

"Hyukjae! Bangunlah! Aku telah membangunkanmu! Ini Donghae! Kau harus bisa menerimanya!" Yesung hyung membentakku.. ya... membentakku.. membangunkanku dan membuatku tersadar bahwa namja itu merupakan namja yang aku cintai, Lee Donghae.. Aku pun terduduk di hadapan namja ini.. Menatapnya dalam.. Mulai mendekapnya.. dan menangis sakit..

"Donghae-ya! Bangunlah! Aku mohon! Jebal! Kau sering bicara padaku kau takkan mengecewakanku! Kau akan selalu menepati janjimu! Mana janjimu?! Kau tak menemuiku! Kau berjanji akan mengatakan hal yang selama ini membuatku penasaran dan membuat kita bertengkar karena sifatmu! Donghae-ya! Jebal, bangunlah! Jika kau bangun, aku akan mengajakmu ke taman, bermain di bawah pohon tempat kita bersama sejak kecil, aku akan memetikkan buah strawberry yang banyaaak untukmu! Aku takkan takut ketinggian lagi! Aku berjanji! Kau yang selalu membuatku kesal, aku takkan marah, aku akan mencubit pipimu dan memberikan senyumanku hanya untukmu!Kau yang selalu mencubit pipiku sambilberkata kau sangat menyukaiku! Kau berjanji kau akan meminta maaf padaku, bukan?! Donghae-ya! Aku belum sempat meminta maaf padamu! Aku belum sempat mengatakannya! Jebal, Donghae! Mengapa kau seperti ini?! Jawablah! Nemo gila! Bangunlah! Kau ikan terbaik dalam hidupku ! Aku menyayangimu! Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae!"

Aku menangis.. menangis... namun tanganku tiba-tiba merasakan kehangatan.. Donghae.. ya... Donghae.. ia menggenggam tanganku erat, erat sekali. Aku langsung menatapnya. Matanya, sedikit demi sedikit menatapku dalam. Lalu tersenyum ke arahku..

"Hyukjae..." Donghae berkata dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, namun aku mendengarnya.. sangat mendengarnya.

"Donghae? Kau sadar?!" aku langsung mengeratkan kedua tanganku padanya.

"Hyukjae.. Gomawoyo..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau telah menyayangiku..."

"Kau bicara apa! Tentu saja aku menyayangimu!"

"Kau ingin tau apa yang akan aku katakan?"

"Donghae, aku tak membutuhkannya! Bisa-bisanya kau sedang kritis seperti ini, masih bercanda!"

Donghae tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tenganku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jika aku tak mengatakannya, aku takut kau akan penasaran seumur hidupmu.."

"Arasseo.. katakan!"

"Tapi, kau harus berjanji.. kau akan tetap menyayangiku dan tidak pernah jauh dariku.."

"Tentu! Apa pun keadaanmu. Aku akan tetap menyayangimu!"

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku..."

"Jika kau tak bisa, tak apa! Jangan dipaksakan!" Donghae kembali tersenyum...

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae..."

Aku terperangah mendengar kata-katanya.. Air mataku menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hyukjae-ya? Wae? Mian, aku sakit.. Aku tak normal.. Aku tau.. Kau tak bisa menerimaku.. Namun, aku akan selalu menyayangimu.. sebagai namja..."

"Donghae.. nado.."

"Eh?"

"Nado.. saranghae.."

"Kau tak sakit, Hyukjae... Kau menyukai yeoja.."

"Ani, aku mencintaimu.. Lee Donghae.. "

"Kerae?"

"Ne.. Neomu saranghae.."

"Gomawo, Hyukjae... kau datang... kau berada di sisiku saat ini.. kau milikku, Lee Hyukjae.."

"Kau pun milikku, Lee Donghae.."

"Senyummu, gummy smile-mu.. berikan padaku saja.. jangan pada orang lain."

"Tentu.. Senyum ikan mu pun berikan padaku saja.. Karena kau telah menjadi milikku.."

"Kau harus yakin.. aku takkan pernah jauh darimu.. aku akan lebih dekat denganmu..aku akan menjadi monkey mu dan kau akan merasakannya.. Gomawo.. Hyukjae..."

Sejak saat itu, Donghae pergi.. Pergi jauh.. Jauh sekali... Aku meneteskan air mataku.

"Donghae, aku berjanji.. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu..."

Tanganku masih basah oleh darah Donghae, aku melihat sebuah tas, aku menghampirinya dan membuka isi tas itu.

Bunga?

Boneka Monkey? Aku tersenyum, dia memang tak henti-hentinya memanggilku monkey..

Amplop?

Aku langsung membuka isi amplop itu. Terdapat sebuah kertas dan beberapa foto saat kami bersama.

Aku melihat foto-foto saat kami bersama.. Donghae, aku tak percaya ini.. Kemudian aku membuka isi kertas itu..

**For My Hyukjae**

**Hyukjae-ya..**

**Aku sengaja membuat surat ini..**

**Aku takut aku tak bisa jujur padamu, tentang perasaanku.. ^^**

**Aku menyayangimu, Hyukjae..**

**Melebihi seorang sahabat.**

**Kau pasti menganggapku sakit, bercanda..**

**Dan mungkin saja kau membenciku :'(**

**Tapi itu tak apa.**

**Aku tetap menyayangimu ^^**

**Aku mempersiapkan semua ini untukmu.**

**Mian..**

**Jika aku sering :**

**Membuatmu kesal**

**Membuatmu kecewa**

**Membuatmu menangis**

**Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin perhatianmu hanya tertuju padaku saja.**

**Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu..**

**Inilah kata-kata yang ingin aku katakan..**

"**SARANGHAE, LEE HYUKJAE"**

"Nado saranghae.. Donghae.." Aku kembali menangis.. Yesung hyung kembali memelukku. Hatiku sakit.. Aku merasa bodoh, tak mengerti perasaannya sejak dulu.

"Hyung, aku egois.. Aku menyuruhnya mengerti perasaanku, namun aku sendiri... Sama sekali tak mengerti perasaannya. Aku bodoh! Jika aku mengerti dirinya, aku bisa memilikinya. Sekarang, Donghae telah tiada.. Aku baru mengerti perasaannya.. Benar katamu, hyung.. Mengatakan hal yang sulit untuk diterima memang menyakitkan, namun lebih sakit lagi apabila kita tidak mengucapkannya sama sekali.."

"Setidaknya Donghae tau perasaanmu sebelum dia tiada. Dia pasti bahagia di sana..Karena kau berada di sampingnya, memeluknya, dan jujur akan perasaanmu.."

"Ne, hyung.. gomawoyo... aku takkan pernah melupakannya.."

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

#HYUKJAE's DORM

*Hyukjae POV

"Huahhh! Pagi, Donghae!"

Setiap pagi aku menyapa boneka monkey pemberian dari Donghae. Seakan-akan ia selalu menemaniku menjalani hari-hari. Ia pernah berkata, _Kau harus yakin.. aku takkan pernah jauh darimu.. aku akan lebih dekat denganmu..aku akan menjadi monkey mu dan kau akan merasakannya.. _Donghae tak pernah melanggar janjinya.. Maka dari itu, aku yakin.. Karena setiap aku melihat ke arah bola mata boneka monkey itu, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Tatapan dalam dari Donghae aku rasakan. Aku yakin, dia selalu di sini bersamaku, lebih dekat denganku, dan takkan pernah ada yang memisahkan kami..

"I don't know the reason why, I could not find the word to get you back. And I turned my back to you going out. I don't want lose your love in fact. I believe in love, two hearts. Thousands of your smile. Getting back when I look back on those days of us. Now I feel they are still calling me. Maybe you're the same as me. Searching for the chance to make it up now. I believe you to be waiting for me"_Hyukjae

"Let me try to say just once I'm sorry. Now I close my eyes. Wishing for you smile. My heart beat is synchronize with your one. Not to make up my mind to reach you. To meet in this world is just a wonder. Now I want to say I was born to love, fall in love with you, live in your future. Open up your door. Wrap me in your arms. Let me dive into your heart once again, to try to keep our story going on. It was the key of heart."_Donghae

**THE END**

**Gaje banget -_- tapi jangan lupa REVIEW ^^ Gomawo udah mau baca ^_-**


End file.
